


Call Me Miss Luthor

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena is a notorious mob boss, Mob AU, Torture, although very minor, and Reader doesn't know what she's about to get into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is a new person in town and ends up working for Lena, a notorious mob boss, but Y/N doesn’t know that until she finds out herself, what happens when she discovers it all?
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Fem!Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 75





	Call Me Miss Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Walking into L-Corp, you didn’t honestly know what to expect, you had just graduated college a year ago and had moved to National City in hopes of getting THE job, what that job was, you weren’t sure yet, but you were up for test running anything and everything which was why you were here, for an interview to be an intern for someone named Lena Luthor, you had only moved here about two weeks ago so you had no idea just how big of a name she was, all you knew was a name and a company.

Sitting outside the kind receptionist downstairs led you to, your leg bounced as your anxiety rose, job interviews were always scary and hard for you, just sitting there and being asked twenty questions that usually had nothing to do with the job- “Miss Y/L/N?” Someone asked, pulling you from your thoughts “That’s me” you said, quickly standing up and running your hands over your outfit to get all the wrinkles out of it “Lena Luthor, follow me” she said, giving you an intimidating look that made you want to shrink back but you followed her.

“So, what makes you think that you would do well here?” Lena asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs as she seemed to look through you with her eyes, searching every part of you and seeming to read your mind “Uh well-“ “Did you just apply to apply?” Lena asked, looking at you and raising a delicate brow as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk in front of her as she gave you a tiny smirk “Yes” You said after a moment of silence, sighing as you closed your eyes for a moment “I wanted to give everything a shot” you said, looking at her and watching as she gave a small nod before she leaned back once more “You start Monday” she said, not even looking up from her papers as you stared at her in shock.

“You can leave now” she said, sounding slightly annoyed that you were still there “R-Right, thank you, ma’am” you said, quickly grabbing your things and standing up, heading for the door “Miss Y/L/N” she said, causing you to stop and turn to look at her “Don’t call me ma’am, it makes me feel older than I am… Call me Miss Luthor” she said, looking at you and you quickly nodded “Of course ma-Miss Luthor” you said, looking at her for a moment before leaving her office.

~~~~~

Getting ready for work that Monday, you were everywhere, not only did you misplace your phone last night, you misplaced your keys, socks, and somehow your toothbrush, then to make matters worse, your coffee spilt all over your car and yourself, so now you were coffeeless(unless you count the stains on your shirt and pants) and late _Great first impression, Y/N_ you mentally scolded yourself as you rushed into L-Corp and up the stairs, knowing the elevator would take too long.

“I’m sorry I’m late I was-interrupting” you said, freezing after you bursted into Lena’s office unannounced, catching her in what seemed to be a serious meeting with Lena and a well dressed man, you trying not to cower under the harsh gaze Lena gave you “I was not expecting you to have other company, Lena” the man said, looking you over and smirking some “And not one so-“ getting cut off with a groan when Lena kicked his shin under the desk “I think this meeting is over, Mon-El” she said, faking a smile as she looked at him.

Mon-El stared her down before he sighed as he stood up “We need this discussed” he said, looking at her and she rolled her eyes “We will, later” she said, looking at him and watching him head for the door but not before he stopped in front of you and gave you a smile “If you ever want a real boss, call me” he said, handing you a business card and giving you a wink before he headed out and you swearing you heard a growl from Lena at his antics, but you said nothing.

Clearing your throat, you stuck the card in your bag before you looked at Lena “I’m so sorry for being late and intruding, Miss Luthor” you apologized, staying near the door as she went back to looking at her papers “One lesson for you Y/L/N… Never say sorry” she said, finally looking at you and raising a brow at the stains on your clothes “Get into a fight with your coffee?” She asked, looking at you and you gave a small laugh “No, made too sharp of a turn” you said, looking down at your outfit and feeling quite embarrassed, hearing Lena sigh and stand up “Follow me” she said, brushing past you, giving you the chance to catch a whiff of her perfume, cinnamon and… Gunpowder? Shaking off the confusion, you followed her out of the office and to the elevator.

“So, who is Mon-El?” You asked, following Lena out of the elevator and into the parking garage “He works for a competition company” Lena said simply, leading you over to a very nice looking car “What are we doing?” You asked, looking at her and unsure as to why you guys were at her car “I’m taking you to get a new outfit, I can’t let my assistant be wearing coffee stained clothing” she said simply, getting into the drivers seat and you shaking yourself out of your shock before getting in, being careful to not mess anything up since this car was definitely more expensive than your paycheck “Relax, it’s just a car” Lena said, glancing at you before pulling out of her parking space “Right, just a car” you muttered, taking a deep breath as you tried to force yourself to relax “Worth more than my apartment”.

Looking around the clothing store, you had tried to tell Lena to just go to your apartment and you could change into something there “Consider this a welcome gift” she had said, making you sigh but you didn’t fight her until you guys pulled up into the nicest clothing store around which was also the most expensive, her ignoring your attempts to get her to take you elsewhere and to not spend so much money on you, an intern, so now here you were just looking through clothes while Lena chose outfits for you to try on “Go try these on” Lena said, handing you an armful of outfits “But-“ “Go” she said, obviously not taking no for an answer as you headed off towards the changing rooms.

After a few failed outfits, you were trying to zip up a dress, but your hand couldn’t reach the zipper, causing you to sigh as you tried once more to reach for the zipper “Need help?” You heard Lena ask outside the changing room door, her having wondered what was taking you so long “Uh, yeah… Please” you said, reaching over and opening the door enough for her to slip in, going over to you and zipping up the dress, you feeling goosebumps and a shiver go up your spine when she ran her fingers along your back until her hands came to rest on your shoulders “Beautiful” she whispered in your ear, you feeling your face burn at her words and her closeness “Thank you” you said softly, looking at her from the mirror before you heard Lena’s phone go off, her slowly pulling back to answer it “This the one?” She asked you before you nodded, her nodding and pulling the tag off “I’ll pay for it and meet you at the car” she said simply before leaving, answering the phone as she did.

~~~~~~

About a month later, you and Lena had gotten closer, you felt like you were becoming more than an intern as time went on and you couldn’t help the small crush that you were developing on her; walking out of the elevator, you smiled at her assistant and went to walk into Lena’s office “She’s not here yet, but you’re free to go in” her assistant told you, knowing you would’ve walked in anyway since you always did but at least you would know that she wasn’t there yet “Thank you Stacy” you said before heading into Lena’s office.

Getting into the room, you looked around some since you hadn’t really gotten the chance to really look around her office, gently running your hand along one of her awards before your eyes landed on the papers on her desk, you had seen most of the papers she had signed so you figured this would be no different, carefully sitting down in her chair as you looked over the papers, your brows furrowing as you saw the words _weapons,_ _shipment,_ and _mob_ in the papers _What is Lena involved in?_ You asked yourself.

“Find something interesting?” Lena asked, causing you to jump back away from the papers and trying to come up with an excuse before deciding that you were just going to confront her on it “What are you really doing here, Miss Luthor?” You asked, looking at her and watching her raise a brow since you hadn’t called her that since your first week here “What are you talking about, Y/N?” She asked, setting her bag down and pulling her rain coat off since it was a dreary day in National City “You know what I mean” you said, your anger slightly rising before you shook your head and gave you a confused look, grabbing the papers and all but shoving them in her face “This, what the hell are you doing and what the hell did I get myself into?” You asked through gritted teeth, not appreciating being lied to.

Lena looked at the papers then at you, her returning her expression to a neutral one that she hadn’t given you in a long time “It’s better you don’t know” she said, taking the papers from your hands and going over to her desk, unlocking a drawer and putting them in there “I already know, Miss Luthor” you said, looking at her and crossing your arms as you went over to her at her desk “Then what is it” Lena said, giving you a challenging look as you both seemed to slip into a silent staring contest “You’re a part of the mob” you said, looking at her and glaring as she gave a small chuckle “Oh honey… I’m not just a part of the mob” she said, going and sitting down in her seat, crossing her elegant long legs and leaning back in her seat “I am the mob”.

~~~~~~

Learning that Lena was in the mob, no leader of her own mob, was quite a wakeup call, not only have you been working for one of the biggest mob bosses in the state, but you had been helping them without even knowing… You felt used, betrayed, everything in between, you knew she hadn’t told you for good reason, but you would’ve still have liked to know something, anything! But here you were, in some shitty bar, trying to figure all this out.

After you had gotten Lena to admit what she was and what she was doing, you shouted a few choice words at her before storming out of the office and out of L-Corp, that was a few days ago… Your phone had been going off every so often to the point where you shut it off, Lena having been trying to reach you the whole day, but you were determined to not speak with her, at least not for a while, you were too upset and too angry to have a decent conversation with anyone at the moment.

“This seat taken?” You heard someone ask, causing you to come out of your thoughts and look at the person “Uh, no” you said, seeing it was the guy that Lena was talking to your first day on the job “Mon-El, right?” You asked as he sat down beside you, him ordering himself a whiskey before he gave you a smile “That’s me, you look… Down” he said, looking at you as he rested his arm on the bar top and giving you his full attention “Something like that” you said, taking a sip of Y/F/D before you looked at him “I’m a good listener” he said, looking at you and giving you that award winning smile, returning it with a small smile of your own.

Telling Mon-El what you could without giving away Lena’s true identity, you felt somewhat better after that talk “I just don’t know what I should do or even why I’m telling you all this… You and her don’t seem to get along” you said, looking at him as you finished off your drink and stood up “Come work for me, take your mind off her for a while” he suggested, gently grabbing your wrist and you looking at him for a moment before nodding “Sure, can I start next week? Give me a few days” you asked, looking at him and watching him smile “Of course, I’ll see you on Monday”.

~~~~~

That Sunday, you were relaxing in your apartment and going through some boxes that you had yet to unpack since you had been busy working or drowning your sorrows at that shitty bar, sighing when you found old photos with your family, you having not really spoken to them since you had left, you guys not being on the best of terms since you had graduated college, being pulled out of your thoughts when you heard your phone go off and sighing when you saw it was Lena.

“Hello?” You answered, deciding to get this conversation done and over with “I heard that you agreed to work for Mon-El” she said, leaning back in her desk chair since she was still at her office “How do you know that?” You asked, knowing you hadn’t told anyone, not even Alex, not like she’d tell Lena in the first place since they didn’t get along too well due to some things Alex didn’t want to talk about “He called to gloat” she said simply, trying to keep her anger down as she remembered his phone call just moments ago and his arrogant tone in his voice “You two really don’t get along do you?” You scoffed, rolling your eyes as you sat down on the couch.

After a moment, you heard Lena sigh “That’s not what I called to talk about… Can we meet? Please? I promise you won’t have to hear from me again if you don’t like what I have to say” she promised, biting her lip as she practically heard the gears in your head turning “Where?” You asked finally, her breathing a sigh of relief “Meet me at my office” she said, hearing you let out a chuckle “I don’t have my intern here to force me home” she teased, causing you to smile and look down at your feet “I’ll be there in twenty” you promised before hanging up, Lena unable to help the smile that appeared on her face before she went back to work.

Arriving at L-Corp, you were a little on the anxious side since your last time here was about a week ago and it was you storming out, you were prepared for any and all weird looks, but to your surprise you got none, heading up to Lena’s floor and to her office, her assistant already gone for the night and you knocking on the door, going inside when you heard her say to come in.

Closing the door gently behind you, you stood awkwardly at the door, shifting from foot to foot as you watched her finish what she was doing “I’m glad you could come in, Y/N” she said, looking up from her papers and leaning back in her seat “Make yourself comfortable, I’m almost done” she promised, watching you nod before going over to her couch and cautiously sitting down as you messed with your hands, not sure what to do since it all felt awkward to you to be in her office now after everything that happened.

“Okay” Lena said, shutting a drawer in her desk and standing up, pouring herself a glass of wine “Would you like some?” She asked, looking at you and you shook your head “I’m fine, thank you though” you said, watching as she nodded before she went over to you and sat down beside you, taking a sip before looking at you “How are you?” She asked, not sure what to say to get the tension down “What did you want to talk about, Miss Luthor” you said, looking at her and watching her bite her lip before taking another drink of her wine, practically draining half of it before setting it down by her feet.

Lena took a moment to gather her thoughts before she crossed her legs and turned to face you more “I’m not sorry for not telling you about what I do… It was safer that you didn’t know” she said, reaching up and pulling her long hair out of the tight bun it’s been in all day, running her fingers through it “I am sorry that I lied to you about some of the stuff we were doing, that was rude of me” she apologized, looking at you and you swallowed and quickly met her eyes again, you having been distracted by her taking her hair down since she hardly did stuff like that with you around.

Nodding, you met her eyes and sighed “I forgive you… But, I’m still upset with you” you said, knowing it was better to forgive but you weren’t going to get over the anger and everything that she had made you felt “I know, I understand” she said, looking at you and reaching over to brush some hair out of your face, seeming like she wanted to say more when your phone went off, making you unwillingly pull away from her and look at your phone “I have to go… Was that all you wanted to discuss?” You asked, looking at her as you stood up and watching her nod after a moment “Yeah, that’s all” she said, it being a lie but she wasn’t going to say otherwise and watching as you nodded before leaving with a promise to message her later.

~~~~~

After about a week with working with Mon-El, he seemed like a nice boss, nothing like Lena but you weren’t disappointed in the kind of boss he was, plus he was pretty open with you about what he did, another mob boss, but you were more willing with this one since he was honest from the get go and plus he also told you that you would run into mob people no matter where you went to work since it was pretty much split between his mob and Lena’s when it came to workspace’s and businesses.

“Miss Y/L/N? Mon-El wants to see you” his assistant, Carly said, looking at you as you looked up from your papers “Okay, thank you” you said, pushing yourself away from your desk before standing up and heading up to his office, unsure as to why he would want to see you but you hoped that it wasn’t something too serious or that you were in trouble, taking a deep breath before you knocked on the door and going inside when he told you to come in.

Looking over from his computer, he flashed you a smile “Ah Y/N, take a seat” he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk and watching as you took a seat “Did I do anything wrong?” You asked after a beat, relaxing slightly when he chuckled and shook his head “The opposite actually, you’re doing so good I want you to help me with a trade-off” he said, pulling a file out of his desk and handing it to you “An arms deal? I don’t know if I’m good enough for that, sir-“ “Mon-El” he interrupted, causing you to nod “Mon-El… I just don’t know if I’m ready for that type of responsibility” you said, looking at him and leaning back in your seat “You won’t be alone, you’ll have my best people with you” he assured, reaching over and resting a hand on top of yours “Okay” you sighed, not sure about this but you had no choice.

~~~~~

A few days later, you were sitting in the back of one of Mon-Els vehicles with two of his most trusted bodyguards in the front, Brainy and Winn “Don’t be so nervous, it’s a simple tradeoff” Winn said, trying to see through the heavy rain outside as you guys drove through town to the destination “Hard not to be when I’ve never been involved in anything like this” you said, glancing at them as you all pulled into a parking lot and up to the warehouse.

Getting out of the car, you grabbed the briefcase which felt ten times heavier than it was, you having a lot riding on you, so you felt a lot of stress at the moment as you walked towards the warehouse “We’ll be right here if you need us” Winn said, holding an open umbrella over your head as you all walked towards the warehouse “Thank you” you said, giving him a small smile and feeling a bit of comfort when he said that before you headed into the warehouse.

When you got inside, you scoped the place out a bit like Mon-El told you to do before you turned when the door on the other side of the warehouse opened and you heard footsteps, causing you to tense up as you saw one of Lena’s people, Kara, you remembered walk towards you the a small smile and a briefcase of her own in her hands “Didn’t think he’d send you” Kara commented, looking at you and you smiled a bit “I didn’t either, I’m glad it’s you that I’m meeting” you said, feeling a bit more relaxed since you didn’t know it was Lena’s crew you were meeting.

As the two of you did what you needed to, you both froze when you heard a gunshot from outside “Winn? Brainy?” You called, not knowing if it was Mon-Els people or Lena’s that did the shooting or got shot “We’re under attack” Brainy said, pulling a wounded Winn into the warehouse “Who’s attacking?” Kara asked, pulling out her pistol and heading for the door “I don’t know” Brainy said, checking on Winn before he went over to you “We’re going to get you out of here” he promised, knowing that you were more than likely scared which you were, not saying anything and just nodding as he moved you and hid you behind some crates.

After he placed you behind the crates, he took position next to Kara “Never thought we’d be working together” Kara commented, earning a small laugh from Brainy but nothing else as they kept their weapons trained on the door and the next thing you heard were gunshots and shouting, you curling in on yourself as you tried to cover your ears until you felt someone grab your arm, causing you to look up and see a man you’ve never seen before “Let me go!” You shouted, being pulled to your feet and dragged towards the back entrance “Y/N!” Kara shouted, trying to get to you before she cried out and collapsed, clutching her leg where she was just shot before she said something into an earpiece as she watched you get pulled out of the warehouse, feeling completely helpless.

~~~~~

“What do you mean Y/N was taken?” Lena asked, feeling her anger rise and panic set into her chest, the two of you having not really talked much since you both talked but she still cared about you very much “Mon-El for some reason sent her to do the trade, we were attacked by someone else” Kara said, looking at Lena and wincing as Alex wrapped her leg “I tried to get to her, I’m sorry Lena” she apologized, looking at her and watching as she shook her head “It’s not your fault… Stacy, get Mon-El on the phone, we need to talk” she said through gritted teeth, holding the PA button down before slamming a hand on her desk.

After a moment, her phone rang and Lena hit the speaker button “Ah Lena, shocked to-“ “Why the hell did you send Y/N to do your dirty work?!” She demanded, not even letting him finish his greeting as she glared at the phone “What do you mean? What happened?” He asked, sounding shocked when she told him what all went down since Winn and Brainy went with Kara and them since they needed to work together with this “Do we know who did this?” He asked after she explained everything.

“No, only person I saw was a tall African American man in a black suit dragging Y/N out of the warehouse” Kara said, breathing a sigh of relief when Alex finished fixing her leg up “You think it’s that new mob that’s trying to start up?” Mon-El asked, having heard rumors about a new mob starting up in the area no matter how much Lena and Mon-El tried to stop it “It’s a possibility” Lena sighed, trying to quell her anger and panic as she tried to think of where you could be “Then we take them down and find Y/N, two birds with one stone” “She doesn’t have that kind of time, dammit! Who knows what they’re doing to her!” Lena shouted, slamming her hand on the desk once more “We have to find her” she said softly, turning away from the phone as she looked out of one of her many windows, wondering what they were doing to you, all the thoughts more horrible than the last.

~~~~~

Blinking a few times, you found yourself in an all-white room with harsh lights shining down on you and your hands tied tightly behind your back and a gag in your mouth, your head was pounding so you assumed they hit you with something to knock you out when you bit the one that grabbed you _Maybe he should learn to keep his hands to himself_ you thought to yourself, looking around the room and trying to find out where you were, knowing you weren’t going to be able to get out nor tell anyone anyways, being pulled out of your thoughts when the door opened.

Looking at the door, you saw the man who had grabbed you last night, inwardly smirking when you saw the bandage wrapped around his forearm where you had bit him earlier “Sorry for the gag, couldn’t risk another bite” the man said, kneeling down to your level as you glared at him and he just smirked at you “You know… My boss wasn’t planning on me capturing you, but then you found yourself in the middle of two gangs, made you the perfect target” he said, laughing at your growl before he stood up “Even if they do come for you… You’ll be dead” he said, grabbing something from outside before coming back in and tugging the gag off your mouth, gently running a knife along one of your cheeks “Now, tell me everything you know and I promise this won’t hurt as much as it really could” he said before adding pressure to the knife and slicing your cheek just enough to cause some pain.

~~~~~

“This who took Y/N?” Maggie asked, her being Lena’s inside woman for the police department and setting a paper with a picture in front of Kara who was sitting on Lena’s couch to rest “That’s him” Kara confirmed, looking at Maggie before Lena came up and took the paper from Kara “James Olsen” Lena muttered, looking at the picture and committing it to memory before she handed it to Mon-El who had come so they could plan on what they were doing.

Mon-El furrowed his brows as he looked at the image of James “I’ve seen him around before, he’s tried to set up meetings with me for the past few months” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number “Carly, look up any and all emails, phone calls, everything from a James Olsen and send them to me” he said, saying a few other things before he hung up “She said it would take an hour” he said, sighing as he rubbed his face and watching as Lena sighed in frustration before starting to pace.

He watched her pace for a moment before he stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders “You really care for this girl, don’t you?” He asked, meeting her eyes and seeing her fighting the tears back as she looked at him, nodding a bit before speaking “So much” she whispered, averting her gaze as she bit her lip “And I hate myself for not telling her and that I made her run away to you” she said, pulling away from him and staring out the window once more.

“I shouldn’t of offered her to come work for me, I knew she was yours” he said, sighing and resting a hand on her shoulder once more “We’ll find her, Lena” he assured, giving her shoulder a small squeeze before he went to go back to his seat “We better” she said, taking a moment to gain her bearings once more before she went over to her desk, asking her assistant to get them some dinner and more coffee since it was going to be a long night.

~~~~~

“I told you I don’t know anything!” You cried, your breathing harsh and blinking the blood out of your eyes or trying to at least, your whole body hurt and felt like it was on fire from all the cuts that he had made after every denial, wishing he would just stop since you honestly knew little to nothing about either mob “Now, I find that hard to believe” he said, wiping the knife off on a handkerchief that he had in his pocket.

After a moment, he stood up when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket “Yeah boss?” he answered, glancing at you when his ‘boss’ started talking to you “Picture will be sent shortly, she’s a little cut up though” he chuckled, your face almost untouched aside from one on your forehead and one on your cheek, otherwise they were all on your stomach and back, him saying a few more things before he hung up “Smile for the camera” he said before snapping a picture of you “I bet your mob friends will love it” he said before sheathing his knife and leave the room, leaving you to lay there in pain.

~~~~~

Anger, that’s all that Lena felt as she stared at your defeated form in the picture that someone named ‘Lord’ sent her, feeling like she was about to break her phone until Kara gently took it from her hands so she didn’t “We’re going to get her back, Lena” she promised, looking at the picture before locking the phone and sticking it in her own pocket “Brainy, can you trace the message?” Mon-El asked, Brainy looking up from his phone and nodding “I should be able to” he said, taking the phone from Kara and going over to his bag, pulling his laptop out and setting to work.

“Let’s get some air” Kara suggested, gently leading Lena out of the office, limping since her bullet wound was still bothering her but she ignored it so she could get Lena out of that stuffy office for a bit, taking her up to the roof of the building and leaning against the cement railing at the top as Lena paced, watching her for a bit before she told Lena to join her “We’re going to get her back, Lena” she said, looking at her and watching as Lena bit her lip even harder.

Kara looked at her before scooting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her “It’s just us, you’re allowed to break” she whispered, that being all Lena needed before she practically collapsed and Kara just holding onto her as she let everything out “I shouldn’t of let her walk out that door” Lena cried, sniffling some and harshly wiping the tears from her face as she looked at Kara “This is not your fault” Kara said, looking at her and giving her arms a small squeeze, knowing that Lena had never felt this way about someone, not even her and she was willing to do whatever she needed to to make Lena feel better and that was getting you back.

When they got back downstairs, Mon-El stopped them and told them that Brainy had gotten a location “Where?” Lena said, rushing into her office and grabbing her keys and gun, looking at the others when no one answered her “Where?!” She shouted, causing everyone to jump “That new bar that just opened downtown, Shady’s” Brainy finally said, looking at Lena who nodded and took her phone back from him “Brainy, Mon-El” she said, the two of them rushing to catch up with her since she was currently a woman on a mission.

~~~~~

“Are you sure about this?” Mon-El asked, looking at Lena as she parked the car in the parking lot and glared at the bar, her hair pulled back in its signature bun “If she’s in there, we’re getting her out” she said, shutting the car off and her heels clicking on the cement as she strutted up to the entrance, Mon-EL and Brainy once more rushing to catch up with her.

The bouncer tried to stop them, but Lena just shoved past him and went up to the bar “I’m looking for Mr. Lord” she hissed, glaring at the bartender who looked at her for a moment before nodding her head towards a table with a guy and a few woman at it “Thank you” she said before going over to the table “Mr. Lord?” She asked, grabbing his tie and forcing him back onto the table “Where is she?” She growled, glaring at him as he just laughed “I don’t know who you’re talking about” he said, looking at her and wincing when she shoved him hard against the table “I’m giving you one more chance before I gut you like a pig” she threatened, hearing him swallow since the whole bar had went silent “Okay”.

~~~~~

Laying on the cold tiled floor, you swallowed hard as you stared up at the bright lights of the ceiling, you knew your leg was definitely broken from being stepped on by James earlier, you were also getting very lightheaded from the blood you had lost, you had no idea how long you’d been there and you were honestly scared to know since it felt like an eternity, being pulled out of your thoughts when you heard the door open and you shut your eyes “Please, I don’t know anything” you begged, thinking it was James coming to finish the job until you smelt cinnamon and gunpowder.

Opening your eyes, you were met with worried green eyes as she carefully untied you “You’re okay” she promised, repeating it as she untied you and you started crying, her finishing untying you before she pulled you into her arms “I’m here, I got you” she promised, just holding you until you calmed down enough “Can you walk?” She asked, pulling away and standing up “My leg… It’s broken” you said, looking up at her and gasping when she knelt down and picked you up with ease, you wrapping your arms around her neck “I told you, I got you” she said, giving you a quick smile before she carried you out of the room.

~~~~~

Getting back to Lena’s office, you were resting on her couch after Alex took care of you, you now understanding why she wasn’t on best of terms with Lena since she had gotten Kara mixed up in all of this which resulted in Alex being mixed up in it “Can I talk with you?” Mon-El asked Lena, looking at her as she looked at you from her desk “Yeah” she said, standing up and looking at you once more before the two of them quietly slipped into the hallway.

“What did you need?” Lena asked after quietly shutting the door behind them, not wanting to risk waking you up even though Alex had given you a heavy sedative “I know we haven’t been on the best of terms as of late, but I want to propose something” he said, looking at her and watching as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, gesturing for him to keep talking “Well, first I am willing to give Y/N back if she wants to come back to work with you… But, I also want to propose a merger of sorts” he said, watching as Lena arched a delicate brow and looking at him.

Clearing his throat, Mon-El shoved his hands into his pockets “We combine our mobs, we’re still in charge of our own sides, but we work together more and share any profits that we get by doing so, I know you might need someone like Brainy from time to time just like I need someone like Alex from time to time… What do you say?” He asked, looking at her and watching her think about it as he held his hand out “You have a deal, we’ll work out the details later” she said, shaking his hand before going to head back into the office “Hey, Lena” Mon-El said, watching as she turned to look at him “I’m glad she’s back safe with you” he said, earning a smile from Lena “Me too” she said before heading into the office once more.

~~~~~

The next morning, you woke up to a headache and a pain in your neck from the odd angle you were sleeping in, rubbing your eyes, you sighed before looking around to see where you were, recognizing Lena’s office, especially when you saw her asleep at her desk, making you smile as you remember her rescuing you the night before, wincing as you pushed the blanket off of yourself and forcing yourself up, leaning against the couch to keep the weight off your left leg, using any surface to help get you over to her desk without hurting your leg more than it was.

When you got over to her desk, you glanced at her computer screen which had a bunch of things you didn’t understand on it “Work never stops for you” you whispered, looking at the sleeping Lena and frowning when you saw her hair was still in the tight ponytail, carefully pulling yourself up into the desk, careful to not jostle her before you reached over and gently pulled her hair out of the bun, running your fingers through it gently and smiling when you saw her smile in her sleep, doing that until she shifted, sitting up after a moment and blinking blearily at you before her brows furrowed.

“You’re supposed to be resting” Lena scolded, moving her chair before moving you over so she could look at you better and wrapping her arms around you “Yeah, but I didn’t want you sleeping any longer in that damn tight bun” you said, brushing your fingers through her hair once more “I’m sorry you were taken, I shouldn’t of-“ getting cut off by you pressing a finger to her lips, effectively shutting her up “It’s not your fault, no one could’ve known” you said, looking at her and watching as she gave you a guilty look but didn’t fight you “Come on, back to the couch” she said, wincing as she stood up since her back was sore from the odd sleeping angle.

Picking you up once more, she carefully set you down on the couch before going to pull away to pull the blanket over you, only for you to grab her wrist “Lay with me?” You asked, giving her puppy eyes when she looked conflicted “You spend too much time with Kara” she chuckled, giving you a smile before she carefully settled in beside you and pulled the blanket over the two of you, sighing in content as she looked at you.

“Kiss me” you whispered after a beat of silence, earning a look of confusion from Lena and causing you to chuckle “You heard me” you said, smiling at her and watching as her face softened before she smiled back, slowly leaning forward and closing the distance between the two of you, both of you smiling into the kiss and wrapping your arms securely around one another “I won’t leave again” you promised softly, resting your forehead against hers “Good, I don’t want you to” she said, smiling before she snuggled more into you “Now rest” she said before the two of you got comfy and fell asleep.

~~~~~~

“Miss Lu-“ Stacy said, coming into the room but stopping when she saw the two of you asleep on the couch in each other’s arms, having come in to let Lena know that her next appointment was here, but they could wait until later “I’m sorry, Miss Luthor isn’t here” she said, closing the office door behind her and looking at who Lena’s next meeting was supposed to be “Have her call me when she’s back” they said before heading for the elevator, Stacy making sure to clear Lena’s schedule for the rest of the day, she needed the rest and she knew you would be there to provide that.


End file.
